La falaise
by AnonymeH
Summary: One shoot, au final, commence deux ans après le départ d'Edward, difficil à résumer, histoire d'une vampire amnésique sur les pas de son passé.


**La falaise**

**Bon voici une petite histoire je l'ai créée pour être un three shoot mais je ne sais plus maintenant donc je vais écrire jusqu'à ce que je décide que ça suffise, vous l'aurez en deux ou trois parties…. Ou une si j'ai la motivation.**

**Bisous, j'espère que ça va vous plaire**

**Tout est à l'auteur, évidemment.**

**Ah, et avant qu'on m'emmerde, je n'aime pas les films, mais les livres, je les lis depuis 2005, donc depuis la sortie en France. Donc qu'on ne me cause pas du film, je le perçois comme quelque chose d'autre, un truc qu'un homme à décider de faire. Voilà. C'est une réponse à une review que j'ai lu sur une histoire géniale, et que l'auteur se faisait agresser parce qu'elle disait ne pas retrouver l'ambiance du livre dans le film.**

**Voilà !**

**Sinon bonne lecture^^**

**Et si ya agression, j'écris plus de twitwi pendant…. ^^**

Je m'appelle Mary, du moins, c'est le nom qu'on m'a donné il y a deux ans. Aly m'a donné ce nom. Il m'a recueilli, il m'a sauvé. Non, en fait, il était passé rapidement voir des amis à Forks, et il m'avait trouvé au fond d'une crique. J'avais dû faire une chute assez « rude ». Aly est un vampire, il m'a mordu pour me sauver. Et j'ai été sauvée. Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveux, croyez moi. Désormais, je vis avec lui, Francesca, sa femme, Caleb, mon frère, et Angie, sa femme. Aly est un vieux vampire, il a 256 ans, mais paraît 40 ans, environ. Il est grand, 1m86, noir de peau, et a de courts cheveux noirs. Francesca a 126 ans, mais paraît 37 ans. Elle est assez petite, et ronde comme une mama italienne, elle respire la gentillesse et la générosité. Caleb a 78 ans, mais paraît 21 ans, il est assez grand, svelte, il a les cheveux châtains. Et enfin Angie, elle est petite, aux cheveux noirs, très longs, et elle a 49 ans, mais en paraît 19. Moi ? Je suis petite, 1m68, j'ai de longs cheveux bruns ondulés.

Revenons à mon environnement, je suis allongée dans la lande, j'ai encore passé la nuit à observer les étoiles, et à chercher quelques souvenirs dans ma mémoire, des souvenirs de ma vie d'avant. De ma vie tout court. Je suis morte, c'est tout. Je ne suis qu'une morte vivante. Nous vivons en Ecosse maintenant, mais nous allons déménager aux Etats Unis, Aly veut voir des amis végétariens les Denali, en Alaska. Ah oui, nous sommes végétariens. Nous ne mangeons pas d'humains, ça nous répugnes tous. Nous partons aujourd'hui. Après ce détour en Alaska, nous partons à Forks, rejoindre les « cousins » de cette famille Denali. Aly veut leur demander s'ils me connaissent. Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. La chute de la falaise m'a tout l'air d'être un suicide, je ne vois ce que je pourrai trouver. Mes parents ? Ils sont sûrement humains, je ne pourrais pas les revoir avec ma condition vampirique. Bon, il faut que j'y retourne, nous partons d'ici une demi heure, et je dois changer ses habits et prendre une douche pour enlever l'herbe dans mes cheveux. Je cours jusqu'à la maison assez cossue en pierre que nous habitons encore pour quelques poignées de minutes. Je salue ma famille rapidementet files prendre une douche. Francesca m'a laissé de quoi m'habiller. J'enfile rapidement mes sous vêtements, un pantalon en lin noir et un tee-shirt assez grand gris, avec des papillons dessus, une veste de costume noire et des chaussures à talons noires. Je prends mes valises et files vers la voitures. Ils m'attendent. Le trajet est long, l'avion, heureusement, n'a pas de retard, et nous arrivons enfin en Alaska, où les Denali nous attendent. Je m'entends très bien avec Eleazar, et nous parlons pendant de longues heures des pouvoirs de ma famille. Nous sommes tous dotés de dons, sauf Francesca et Angie. Caleb dirige le temps, Aly détecte les dangers et je peux repousser mentalement et physiquement les « attaques ». C'est comme une boule autour de moi. Ca ne m'arrives que quand je perds le contrôle. Alors, il m'a expliqué plusieurs choses sur mon don, il était assez rare, d'après lui, il connaissait quelqu'un qui pouvait repousser les attaques physiques. Il s'agissait d'une fille chez les Volturis, mais il déconseillait d'aller la voir, à part si je souhaitais m'enrôler chez eux. Je tenais à ma liberté. Je me lia d'amitié aussi à Carmen, son épouse, elle respira la chaleur, mais j'eus plus de mal avec Tanya. Enfin, nous repartîmes vers Forks. Les adieux furent touchants, cette famille était vraiment adorable, nous nous promîmes de nous revoir prochainement. Après plusieurs heures d'avion, et de voiture, nous arrivons. Aly, à ma demande, me déposa près de la falaise.

« Fais attention, Mary, c'est le territoire des quilleutes, et même si je suis en bon terme avec Billy Black (NDA : je sais c'est étonnant, mais j'avais envie, j'apprécie ce personnage), je crois que la nouvelle génération de loups est activée, d'après ce qu'il m'a dis à mon dernier passage, quand je t'ai trouvée. S'ils te croisent, parles leur calmement, mais active ton bouclier, on ne sait jamais… Suis nos traces quand tu auras finis. Bonne chance »

Je lui souris, promis et partis à vive allure vers la falaise. Je m'assis au bord et regarda les vagues s'écraser en contre-bas. Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, je plongea. L'eau, qui devait être glacée pour un humain quelconque, me paraissait chaude. J'entonna une chanson, de ma petite voix, qui cascadait comme un grelot contre la violence de la mer déchaînée autour de mon corps. Je me décida de revenir sur la plage après quelques temps. Et c'est étendue sur le sable que l'odeur m'assaillit. Cette odeur empestait. Des pas lourds arrivaient droit sur moi. Les quilleutes je supposait. J'activa mon bouclier, et les loups apparûmes devant moi.

« Bonjour, je suis Mary, pardon d'être sur votre territoire mais… »

L'un d'eux, un grand à poil roux, fit demi tour, rapidement et revins sous forme humaine. Il était grand, les cheveux courts, et ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une émotion difficilement définissable, émotion, joie, tristesse, tendresse… Il ouvrit la bouche et une voix grave s'éleva :

« Bella… »

Je resta interdite, ce mot et cette voix avait un échos en moi, quand soudain, une douleur immense prit possession de mon crâne et je cracha :

« Je suis Mary ! »

Je fis demi tour et courut comme une folle vers la trace d'Aly. Je vola jusqu'à une grande maison blanche. Je ne pris pas le temps de l'observer plus que ça, ouvrit la porte à la volée et débarqua auprès d'eux en me tenant le crâne, j'hurla :

« Aly ! Aly ! Ma tête! Elle va exploser !

- Mary ! cria Francesca, Mary, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé! »

Je sentis les mains fraîches de ma famille sur moi, mais la douleur amplifia et bientôt je ne sentis pus rien, tandis que deux chocs puissants se firent entendre, mon bouclier.

« Pardon, il y a cette indien, ce loup… Il m'a appelé par un autre prénom, et ma tête… Elle va exploser ! Alyyyyyyy !

- Va courir, il faut te calmer, et laisses toi aller, c'est les souvenirs qui reviennent. Reviens nous, si vraiment c'est insupportable, mais va. »

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre et fuis.

Pdv omnicient, maison blanche.

« Mais… C'était Bella… dis Emmett

- Oui, c'était notre Bella, répondis Esmée avec émotion

- Votre Bella, vous la connaissez ? demanda Caleb

- Vous la connaissez ! Mais c'est merveilleux, notre Mary va enfin trouver sa famille, son histoire.

- Oh, je suis tellement heureuse, elle est là. Enfin, piailla Alice. Edward va être enfin être heureux !

- Racontez nous, demanda Aly

- Bella est, était la compagne humaine d'Edward, mon fils. Suite à un incident, il a décidé qu'il serait plus sain pour elle de nous éloigner. Moins dangereux. Alors nous sommes partis, nous sommes revenus 4 mois plus tard, Edward n'a pas tenu, il l'aimait trop. Quand nous sommes revenus, il y avait un mot sur la table, un mot de Bella, nous disant de l'attendre, qu'elle était partie à notre recherche. Qu'elle nous aimait. Voilà deux ans que nous attendons… Et elle est revenue. A vous. Répliqua Carlisle.

- J'ai trouvé Mary… Bella au pied d'une falaise, en revenant de chez Billy, je l'ai mordu pour la sauver, j'ai cru qu'elle n'allait pas survivre. Elle était presque morte. Je lui ai donné un prénom, elle est amnésique depuis. Je suis venue ici dans le but de demander à ton fils et à toi de l'aider, mais c'est beaucoup mieux que prévu… »

Pdv Bella-Mary

Mes pas m'ont conduit jusqu'à une clairière, en pleine forêt. Une jeune homme y est allongé en plein milieu. Il respire profondément, mais je n'entends pas son cœur, un vampire. Je m'avance un peu tandis qu'il se relève et va pour parti. Ce dos, cette démarche, tout trouve quelque chose en moi. Je ne peux me retenir, il faut que je saches.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Il fait volte face et sa bouche tremble d'émotion quand il murmure ce nom :

« Bella »

Enfin, ce mot trouve sa signification, les souvenirs affluent, comment ai-je pus les oublier. J'étais aller à la falaise faire le saut tant promis par Jake, que nous n'avions pas accompli. Mais il ne s'était pas passé comme prévu… Mais pour l'instant…

« Edward… Oh, Edward ! »

Je courus vers lui, et il m'accueilli en me pressant contre lui, ses lèvres cherchant les miennes.

Enfin, j'était entière.

Il m'allongea sur le sol, tout en murmurant mon prénom comme un mantra, une litanie. Je l'aimais tellement. Ses lèvres ne quittaient les miennes que pour prononcer mon prénom. Je retira doucement sa chemise, et fis glisser mes doigts sur son torse parfait, puis ils se perdirent dans ses cheveux. Il caressa doucement le ventre puis se débarrassa de mon haut et de mon soutien gorge. Il enfouit son visage dans ma poitrine, qu'il caressa, il s'attarda sur mes tétons avec sa langue. Je l'aimais, comment avais-je pu… Des gémissements s'élevèrent de nos deux corps quand nous passâmes à l'étape supérieur, je glissa une main dans son pantalon, et m'attarda à passer ma main sur son sexe tendu. Il rejoins mon intimité, et me débarrassa de mon pantalon, puis de ma culotte bleue. Je déboutonna son pantalon, mais il se dégagea et c'est en murmurant « Ma Bella… Mon amour… » qu'il posa ses lèvres sur ma féminité humide. Je sentis sa langue taquiner le mont de mon Plaisir, tandis que son doigt faisait de petits cercle autour de mon entrée. Enfin, il me pénétra de son doigt. Le plaisir était inqualifiable, ma respiration était erratique alors que je n'avais pas besoin d'oxygène, mes gémissements emplirent la clairière tandis qu'il rajouta un autre doigt en moi. Mes mains se perdirent à nouveau dans sa magnifique chevelure. Il releva la tête quand je commença à tirer sa chevelure vers moi, et m'embrassa pleine bouche. Je sentis mon goût sur ses lèvres, et je le débarrassa des derniers remparts contre sa nudité. Enfin, il était exposé à moi, nu. Je déposa une myriade de baisers, commençant le long de son cou, puis descendis jusqu'à son nombril, que je taquina de ma langue. Je caressa son membre du bout de mes doigts, puis embrassa son gland, léchant le liquide qui s'en échappait et, enfin, l'engloba tout entier. Après quelque vas et vient, il me retourna et murmura :

« Bella, je n'en peux plus… »

Enfin, nous ne fîmes qu'un. Ce fut doux, tendre et brutal à la fois. C'était parfait, juste parfait. Ses vas et vient s'accéléraient progressivement, et des sons incontrôlés s'échappaient de nous. Nos lèvres ne se décollaient que pour se murmurer des mots d'amour. Quand nous explosâmes dans un orgasme dévastateur, ce fut en même temps. Nous restâmes un long moment l'un dans l'autre. Unis. Et il en serait de même pour l'éternité.

Nous rhabillâmes et nous retournâmes à la maison main dans la main, confiant pour l'avenir, nous avions beaucoup de choses à nous dire, mais nous étions unis, et c'est tout ce qui nous importait. La « vie » pouvait recommencer. L'avenir s'étalait devant nous, plein de promesses.

Le reste, je vous laisse l'imaginer…

**Alors ?**

**Bisous !**

**Coralie.**


End file.
